


It's Just You and Me

by YoooItsLeigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Basically Lance and Keith are soulmates but Keith is bad at feelings, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, I don't know how this is going to go, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pining Lance (Voltron), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags May Change, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoooItsLeigh/pseuds/YoooItsLeigh
Summary: It should have been just a glance.  One moment of accidental eye contact.  A passing thought in the two boys' busy lives.Lance felt it first.  The brush against his skin and the slight sting of the fresh mark.  They simultaneously pulled up their sleeves and on each of their wrists were words in the other boy's scrawled handwriting.It's you.





	1. Where it All Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so don't hold this against me. I have no idea how often this will be updated or how much I'll end up writing, but here it is and hopefully its good.

     Looking back Keith admits he was being an idiot.

     It was just a boy in a coffee shop.  It shouldn't have meant anything. But it did.  What else was he supposed to do?

     The boy in question was a tall, brunette with tan skin and the most beautiful blue eyes Keith had ever seen.  His own indigo ones, albeit being unusual, paled in comparison to the deep blue depths of the guy in front of him.  He was also the cutest guy Keith had ever seen.

     To say he was crushing was an understatement.

     He was just trying to brush by him to get in line, but when the blue-eyed boy looked at him, it was as if everything around them disappeared.  
  
  
     It should have been just a glance.  One moment of accidental eye contact.  A passing thought in the two boys' busy lives.

     Lance felt it first.  The brush against his skin and the slight sting of the fresh mark.  They simultaneously pulled up their sleeves and on each of their wrists were words in the other boy's scrawled handwriting.

     _It's you._

     Lance's eyes widened in shock as he looked at his own wrist and then at the stranger's.  Before Lance even had a chance to take in the boy's appearance, he has vanished.  Lance had never seen anyone run that fast, not even in his own training courses.  He tried to run after him, but by the time he was out of the door he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
     "Wow you are an idiot," Shiro said with an amused tone.  Shiro had been studying his wrist since he walked into the door of their shared apartment and he had seen the look of sheer terror on Keith's face.  "You just ran out?"

     "What was I supposed to do?  Walk up to him and suddenly become all smooth and shit?  Have you met me?"  Keith's face was still one of horror as he continued to rethink his stupidity at The Castle.  "I can never step foot in that café again.  It's cursed."

     "Better not tell Allura you think that.  Have you seen what that girl can do with a steamer?"

     "That would be better than this," Keith said as he gestured to his new ink. "If I'm dead, I'll never have to relive this."

     Keith dropped his head onto the desk he was sitting at and groaned.  "How do I manage to do shit like this?"

     "It had to happen eventually, dude.  We all have a soulmate."  
  
  
      _Soulmate._   The words rang in his ears throughout the day.  Lance had no idea who the indigo-eyed even stranger was, let alone if he went to the school and yet the two were aparently destined to be together.

     He lay on his bed looking up at the stick-on stars he had put up on his first day in the dorm with his best friend and roommate, Hunk.  Every thought he had just led to one thing.

      _Soulmate._

_Soulmate._

     Nobody knew when the phenomenon started.  If you looked in a history book (which he had many times) there was no big event to pin point it to.  It was hardly even mentioned.  As far as he knew, one day it didn't happen and the next it did. 

     The moment you looked into your soulmate's eyes for the first time, a tattoo bloomed on each person's skin, both in the exact same spot.  Etched in black would be the first words they would ever say to you.

     _It's you._

     Lance and his soulmate's were exactly the same.  He seen it in his loopy script on the boy's arm before he bolted.  All Lance seen was beautiful indigo eyes and long black hair.  It was nearly a mullet, but it worked.  He knew the boy was beautiful, but as far as actual features, though, those were lost with shock and with the boy.

     _But why did he run away?_  

     Lance kept asking himself over and over again the same thing.  He continued to lay on his bed overanalyzing the entire situation, until his roommate came into their shared room and broke him out of his trance.

      "Lance? You in there, buddy?" Hunk waved his arm in front on the boy's face waiting for any sort of acknowledgement and when he received none, he actually started to shake him before he was pulled back to reality. "You need to get up.  This room reeks of depression and I can't keep covering you in classes anymore.  Iverson is going to pop a blood vessel if you don't show up to training again.  The whole daily conditioning thing."

     Lance sat up and looked at his friend in the eyes.

      _Big mistake._

Instead of seeing the brown eyes of his best friend, he could only see the purple ones of his soulmate.  He flopped back down onto his bed and tried to collect his thoughts.

     No such luck.

     Hunk glared at the boy and Lance could see something flash in his eyes.  Hunk had a plan and Lance knew it. When Hunk walked back into the hallway, feigning defeat, Lance got genuinely interested.  The door opened and, instead of Hunk, Allura, a beautiful girl with tanned skin and platinum hair, walked in.

     She had a smirk on her face like she knew something that he didn't and, knowing her, he was sure she did. Lance unknowingly sat up when she walked into the room and Allura sat down on the bed next to him.

     "I see you've met Keith," she drawled in her mesmerizing English accent.

     Allura was the owner of The Castle, the café that he and his friends practically lived in.  She had been part of their small group since the beginning of his freshman year of college, when they walked into the homey coffee shop for the first time and Lance almost immediately tried to hit on her.  

     Of course that didn't work out, but they became fast friends. 

    _Keith_

    The name felt new and foreign on his lips, but almost...   ** _right._**


	2. "It's You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been, what, not even two days and I'm already posting another chapter? Who would have guessed. It seems like I actually found time to do something besides school work. Well here it is. Enjoy!

**"Keith.  Keith!"**

     Keith had been zoning out during the lecture and apparently his professor had noticed.  The pale boy flushed red and focused in on the tall figure standing in the front of the room.

     "So, Keith, would you like to tell your fellow peers what I just explained?"

     Keith, flushing deeper, stumbled over his words before finally deciding on "the history behind astrophysics and astronomy?"

     The people around him snickered, trying (and failing) to hold back laughter, while his teacher looked at him with disappointment before pointedly turning toward another man, a large brunette sporting a yellow headband over his shaggy hair, a few rows ahead of him.

     "Hunk, would you like to explain to Keith what we're actually talking about?"  Hunk looked shocked to be put on the spot, but quickly gained his composure and gave the lecturer a simple nod.  He turned towards Keith and, with a look of sympathy, quickly explained that they were, in fact, in an engineering class, not astrophysics.  Near the end of his rambling about their studies, Hunk spotted the black scrawling on the boy's pale arm.  He looked shocked, but continued speaking as if he never lost his focus.

     He would have known that handwriting anywhere and he definitely knew the words.  They were the same ones etched into his best friends arm.  The ones he watched Lance thumb over, absent-mindedly in the deep sadness he had been in since the incident at The Castle.

     _This was **him**_.

     Keith could feel Hunk's eyes on him all throughout the rest of class.  More importantly, he could feel them on his wrist.  He had no idea why the boy was eyeing up the words on his arm, but that didn't stop him from tugging on his 3-quarters length sleeves and trying to hide the scrawled words.  He could tell that the brunette boy knew something he didn't, but what he couldn't tell was whether or not he wanted to know.

 

     Lance knew he had to get up eventually.  He had been feigning illness to everyone besides Hunk and Allura for nearly a week now.  Hunk had been bringing him snacks from the cafeteria while Allura sat by him and continuously tried to get him to come to the café with her in search of Keith.

     She refused to tell him about the boy, telling him it was all things he would have to find out on his own when he actually decided to talk to him.

     "Just tell me something.  One little tidbit doesn't matter.  Just, like, tell me his favourite colour or something," Lance pleaded, hoping that he would eventually break through the stoney facade of the beautiful girl.

     "You should be out there figuring out stuff like this on your own.  Go find him.  He goes to the same school as you.  It can't be that hard to find him."

     "It's not like I can just go run around campus trying to find one guy.  Altea is a pretty big school.  Plus it's not like he wants to see me anyways.  He ran away when he met me.  _Ran!_ "

     Lance threw back his head with a sigh and spun around in the desk chair he was splayed across.  Allura looked at him with a sad look etched on her face.   She knew he was right, but she also knew exactly where the boy would be in approximately 20 minutes.  Whether or not she would tell Lance that was a fairly easy choice.

     "Get up and put on something that you haven't been wearing for three days straight.  It's time you go find your other half."

 

     Keith was out of it.  That much was fairly obvious.  The look of pure joy he had on his face was one for the books, as he finally got out of his morning class and into the warm, sugary-smelling coffee shop that he frequented on most days after the particularly rough class he wish he didn't need to take.  It was a rarity to not see Allura bustling about the small business, making sure everything and everyone was doing fine.  He was sure she had plenty of other things to do like her own school work and whatever it was she did to keep the shop open, but he knew she was the kind of person that couldn't sit in one place for too long.  She had to be up, moving around, helping someone, fixing something, doing anything.  He was nearly shocked to see that she was nowhere to be seen in the café.  He leaned onto the counter and asked Pidge, the small cashier who had dirty blonde hair and round wire glasses, where she might be.  He had known Pidge since his senior year of high school.  They were the kid genius of Mamora Tech and the little sibling of Matt Holt, Shiro's long time boyfriend.  The fact that they also worked most days at his favourite coffee shop was also a good reason to know them.

     "Tell it to me straight Pidge.  Who died?  What natural disaster has occurred?  What has caused this nearly unheard of occurance that is Allura not being at The Castle?"

     He was trying his best to put on his best serious face, but when his friend snickered at him with a raised eyebrow it quickly faded into teary laughter.

     "Okay drama queen.  If it's so important, she's out helping out her friend.  She should be around any minute.  Now are you here to actually order something or just harass me and the blondie?"

    As he opened his mouth to ask for his usual order, he felt a tap on his shoulder.  He turned his head towards the source of the touch and the ocean eyes he looked into set his heart racing.

     " _It's you._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or are the words "It's you" way over-used already? Wow. Rip.


	3. Explanations and Excuses

     Both boys flushed red at the blurted words coming from each of their mouths.  Lance wasn't sure why he said it.  He had known it was Keith, but it felt as if he had no say in the matter.  It just came out.  Lance stared up into those indigo eyes and realized what was behind them. 

    _Fear._

     He had no idea why.  Was he intimidated by Lance or was it something else?

 

      The two boys stood frozen in both shock and embarrassment.  Keith looked up into the beautiful eyes of the man in front of him and realized just how scared he was.  It wasn't like him to be intimidated by someone like the scrawny boy standing in front of him, but he was and he had no idea why.

     As the two boys stared into the other's eyes, Keith watched in the corner of his eye as Allura brushed by and accidentally-on-purpose shoved the blue-eyed boy into him.  It was like his reflexes took over.  One second he and the boy were in a staring contest and the next....    the most beautiful boy he had ever seen was in his arms.  Keith held him by the waist.  The boy looked shocked and Keith couldn't help the worry seeping into his apathetic facade.  He knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of one of Allura's shoves and it wasn't pretty.  Although he was sure he hadn't been seriously hurt, he may have a bruise for a while.

     Looking down at the boy in his arms just made his heart pound harder and his face flush deeper.  The heat in his face spread to where his skin met the deep-tanned skin of the other boy.  He scanned the boy's flushed face and counted the freckles that dotted his skin one by one and then moved onto counting the flecks of gold in his blue eyes.  Anything to keep his eyes away from the lean frame in his hands.  Anything to keep his eyes away from his plump lips and...     _Quit it Keith!_

      He felt his palms grow sweaty and he was suddenly aware of the crowd surrounding the boys.  All eyes were on them as the two flustered boys stood up suddenly, Lance nearly falling and Keith having to catch him and set him upright all over again.  Any connection they had was lost as Keith turned to a snickering Pidge, grabbed his order, and, once again, ran out of the coffee shop.

 

     Lance broke from his reverie and chased after the boy running away from the brick building.  The crowd split down the middle as he prepared to run his hardest, but there was no need as the boy was slumped against the wall outside of the door.  Lance looked down at the boy and tested out his voice.

     "You, uh, you really like running huh?"  The red-clad boy looked up at him and flushed the color of his jacket.

     "Yeah, I guess..." He trailed off as Lance sat on the ground next to him, heart pounding and cheeks red.  Lance thought over his next words carefully, deciding to try and lighten the tension between himself and the other boy.

      "So let me guess.... a sports major..? Physical activity sciences?" Lance gestured to the muscles on the boy and, although Keith was slim and short, there was a lot there.

     "Aerospace engineering," Keith corrected.  Lance looked at him, dumbfounded.  They were in the same major?  They had been in the same classes all along?  Lance must have been blind, as to not realize someone this cute was right next to him this entire time.

     Lance could feel Keith shifting under the weight of his gaze.

     "So.. uhm.. what's your major?"

     "Aerospace engineering," Lance mumbled, upset.  How could he have not seen Keith in any of his classes in the last two years?  Keith looked shocked at this as well.  All second year Aerospace Engineering majors took the same classes and tended to stick into the same group, so to say it was shocking the two never met was an understatement.

    "So, uhm, I'm Keith.  I guess that's probably important to know."

     "Lance. Nice to meet you." Lance stuck his hand out and shook the other boy's hand ineptly.  The awkward tension between to two was thick enough to cut and Lance wished he could do just that.

     Weren't they supposed to be perfect together?  If they couldn't even talk, how was that possible?  Lance scanned Keith's red face and laughed.

 

     Keith looked at the boy like he was insane.  The boy, Lance he now knew, was nearly in tears laughing. At what, he had no clue.

     Was Lance laughing at _him?_

     Keith pushed back tears and got up.  As he went to walk away Lance, still laughing, reached for him and in between giggles told him to "wait" and "stay."  Keith could still feel tears pickling at the back of his eyes, but against his better judgement, he sat down and waited for the boy to compose himself.

     "I'm sorry," Lance said in a breathless voice after he stopped laughing. "It's just... you don't find this funny?  We're supposed to be perfect together and we can't even keep a conversation?  It's just kinda... ironic I guess."

     When Lance seen the boy wasn't amused and was actually near tears, he got visibly worried.  Keith fumbled with the seam on his pants and made his best efforts to hold back his tears.  He may keep a callous facade, but once he starts crying he can't stop.  Lance grabbed his hand, seemingly out of habit.

     "Hey, what's wrong?  If I did something wrong then just tell me, so I can fix it." Keith softened at the boy's tone.  "I'm sorry."

     Keith sighed, the boy's tone and flushed face tying his stomach in knots of guilt.  Still, the knots of anxiety remained as he shook his head at the boy, said a simple excuse about going to class, and sprinted away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. I started writing this like right after chapter 2 was finished and I was almost done when (after not having saved yet) everything crashes and I lost all the progress. So I kinda lost motivation to write for like a week and when I finally came back to it, I forgot I finished and never posted. Lol. Better late than never, huh? Welp.. See you next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay don't sue me.   
> Is this good? Are they ooc? I don't know.   
> I have no idea when I'll have time to update, but like I'll try. We'll see.


End file.
